creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Wiki Creepypasta:Proyecto Guillotina
Categoría:Navegación El Proyecto Guillotina es un lugar donde se proponen creepypastas de baja calidad y donde los usuarios decidirán a votación si esas creepypastas deben ser eliminadas, reparadas o no tocarse absolutamente nada. * Para cuando se propone: #Nomina la página que quieras siempre y cuando tengas en cuenta el siguiente criterio: Deben ser creepypastas mal redactadas no que sean cortas o que no hayan gustado porque la historia tiene un rumbo diferente al esperado. #A ser posible, describe un poco porque la nominaste y pon la firma. Si no se firma, se eliminara la información. #Cuando nomines, pon tu sugerencia al final, según el orden cronológico. #Recuerda poner la plantilla en la página para avisar a otros que el artículo esta siendo juzgado. Recuerde en usar el siguiente código: [[]] * Para cuando se vota: '' Cuando voten, usar las siguientes plantillas: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: ::::'''DATOS IMPORTANTES : significa: "no borren la página, yo me ocupo de mejorarla". No la uses si no piensas hacerlo. : se usa para dar alguna opinión referente a la creepypasta en juicio sin la necesidad de votar. ::Con cualquiera de estas plantillas, puede cambiar el texto en negrita que sale tras el icono, para ello ponga el texto como parámetro de la plantilla, ejemplo: se mostraría como . # Por favor, '''no votar en los comentarios de la creepypasta nominada, hacerlo en la sección de sugerencias de este proyecto. * ''Información adicional: #Puedes proponer y votar al mismo tiempo, solo se pide que se tengan 25 ediciones en el Wiki. #Para que una creepypasta sea eliminada, debe tener un mínimo de 4 votos, la misma cantidad es necesaria para ser absuelta. #En caso de que tu creepypasta este siendo juzgado debes tener en cuenta las normas. Si deseas que tu trabajo no sea juzgado, puedes usar la plantilla "Prorrogar". Se debe especificar el tiempo solicitado (no mayor a 15 días), si el plazo no se comenta se darán 3 días para mejorar el artículo. Una vez hecho, tendrás que escribir con un comentario que ya has acabado y si los usuarios concuerdan en que ha sido mejorada, se retirara el creepypasta del juicio de este mes. ADVERTENCIA: Si por casualidad han eliminado un artículo tuyo a través de este proyecto, por favor no lo resubas sin más ya que supondría una infracción en la comunidad. De hacerlo, podrías acabar bloqueado. Si deseas resubir el artículo, por favor contacta con los encargados del proyecto en sus muros. Encargados del proyecto: Cordura, Jonh Lenon, CREPY YO, Astoria Manson y Quo Croce. Sólo estos usuarios pueden borrar/quitar las sugerencias en base a los votos del proyecto. Sugerencias Mickey is real La idea es jugosa; lamentablemente el desarrollo sufre de sequía, y de un grado elocuente de cliché. Mala ortografía.------- R. I. P. Quo : , no se como mi anterior prorroga se ha borrado. --Cordura (discusión) 10:33 4 jul 2015 (UTC) : Disculpad de veras la tardanza, entre que he estado muy ocupado y que hoy se me ha borrado todo el escrito que hice para continuar, no he podido avanzar con ello. Garantizo que mañana me pongo en ello. --Cordura (discusión) 21:18 16 jul 2015 (UTC) Jake heartsulf . Pero intuyo que puede hacerse algo de su propuesta.------- R. I. P. Quo : Puedo arreglar la ortografía Creepy adicta (discusión) 21:00 16 jul 2015 (UTC) ¿Con quien duermes? . Este texto peca de decir demasiado innecesariamente cuando podría ser más conciso y sólido.------- R. I. P. Quo : Creo que puedo arreglarla.-- 17:13 18 jul 2015 (UTC) Smiley Face reportaje . Es una excelente historia, a pesar del clásico referente (sonrisa psicótica). La última oración fue el colmo de lo patógeno. Parece un virus mal inoculado.------- R. I. P. Quo Vidas anteriores Una temática muy seductora. ¿Y dónde el toque creepy?------- R. I. P. Quo : Forastero que ha sido porteado a la wiki por aquel incapaz de discernir. Nayoru-san 20/07/15 12:54 p.m. : Creo que es un relato fantástico, no tiene elementos de terror pero aun así me gustaría que se quede.¿Qué opinan?.-- 00:35 21 jul 2015 (UTC) Parásitos . Puede enmendarse.------- R. I. P. Quo Mr. DM . Es susceptible de depuración: esa redacción debe mejorarse.------- R. I. P. Quo Mi papá Precisaré: ¿Pésima redacción o traductor detected?.------- R. I. P. Quo : Algo se puede hacer.-- 12:54 19 jul 2015 (UTC) The Nightmare Shadow . Podría incluirlo en Borrado Rápido, pero quiero que corra la sangre.------- R. I. P. Quo : Debería haberlo colocado antes de editarla, pero ya lo hice xD Espero que ahora pueda seguir en la Wiki. Atte: Quimera : . Si bien es cierto, que ha habido un cambio notable, no estoy convencido. Hay frases clave (como en el primer párrafo) y orden de párrafos que deben ser corregidos.------- R. I. P. Quo 32176446 Por otro lado, el argumento no es muy explícito.------- : Al menos eso opino, pero el relato esta muy o casi nada desarrollado. Sin embargo, a mi me dejo con un sensación intrigante... : Si bien no es la gran Creepypasta, la idea me interesa. La redacción es mala, hay que salir de la página para ver las imágenes, y tiene sus errores ortográficos, sin embargo me gusta la temática y quisiera arreglarla para que se quede. -- Atte: QuimeraMC : Es verdad que los cambios son más que nada sobre la ortografía y diseño, y quizás se considere que debería ser eliminada de igual manera, sin embargo a mi parecer el dar más detalles o cambiar la actitud del personaje (y a su vez narrador) quitaría parte de lo que hace interesante este Relato. ¿Acaso no dicen que le tememos a lo desconocido? esa falta de información sumado a que el personaje esta casi seguro de que se trata de una referencia a seres extraterrestres podrían producir al menos una sensación de temor en algunos. - Atte: QuimeraMC : . El suspenso y la sensación del vértigo también se corresponden con el horror propio de un creepypasta.------- : . Como dijo Quo, el suspenso, la intriga y todo lo demás también es parte de las creepypastas... El Niño Demonio No tengo que dar muchas razones, de hecho, pero recalco que está mal redactado, tiene ciertas fallas en general y su historia no me parece interesante en lo más mínimo... 06:52 22 jul 2015 (UTC) : . Le he echado un vistazo y me ha llamado la atención la relación con el atentado del 9-11. ¡Manos a la obra!------- Minedead Cap.2 "El Ser De Ojos Blancos" . Una serie compuesta de dos capítulos, si bien los números no hablan de ello. Encuentro el mismo defecto: un desarrollo limitado y acelerado, y esa técnica de decir casi lo mismo en historias que comparten un destino, como recurso estilístico, no aplica con la suficiente convicción: siento que no hay nada nuevo. Cliché de Herobrine hasta donde puedo comprender.------- : Tal vez si estuviera completa en un solo articulo se podría hacer algo. En fin, cliché.-- 00:11 23 jul 2015 (UTC) : Va muy rápido. Es un completo cliché. 05:45 24 jul 2015 (UTC) El lado oscuro de Minecraft 2 . Amén de la ortografía irregular que no facilita su comprensión en ciertas partes, los últimos párrafos fueron un desperdicio.------- : No es tan mala pero hay errores tanto en la redacción como en la ortografía.-- 00:24 23 jul 2015 (UTC) : No es lo peor, pero esos errores no la dejan pasar. 05:46 24 jul 2015 (UTC) El primer zombie de minecraft . La idea no terminó de dejarse entender siendo interesante, por otro lado no encuentro ningún argumento para justificar la posibilidad del terror.------- Crax el Demonio . Esa sonrisa psicótica lo declara, y el desarrollo acelerado convierte este artículo en una historia de mala calidad.------- : .Cada dia se esconden mejor.--Ezequiel."Cuando la vida no vale la pena, la muerte es el unico final" (discusión) 20:17 23 jul 2015 (UTC) : Muy usado, nada nuevo, nada interesante y un mal desarrollo. 05:48 24 jul 2015 (UTC) L490 ¿La verdadera Historia del juego? . Punto aparte la mala redacción de tipo aglutinante, está incompleto.------- Doña...no me dá una moneda? . Esto no es un creepypasta.------- : .Borrado rapido debio haber sido su destino.--Ezequiel."Cuando la vida no vale la pena, la muerte es el unico final" (discusión) 16:30 23 jul 2015 (UTC) : No es un creepypasta ni nada cercano, además de que es algo confuso para algunos. 05:52 24 jul 2015 (UTC) La mujer de ojos azules . Si esto no se encuentra en Adopciones es por un ligero detalle, y no es la brevedad, que no representa un problema. Hablo de la redacción y la correlación de los hechos. La confusión se deja entrever.------- El Alma . Una temática interesante, pero carece del toque creepy. Parece una suerte de reflexión especulativa.------- : Interesante pero no es una creepypasta.-- 00:57 23 jul 2015 (UTC) : .Una lastima.--Ezequiel."Cuando la vida no vale la pena, la muerte es el unico final" (discusión) 05:44 24 jul 2015 (UTC) : Aunque es un tema llamativo, no le dieron el toque para que permanezca aquí. 05:54 24 jul 2015 (UTC) Women of the moon Borrado Rápido debería ser su destino oficial, pero quiero exponer una delicada prueba del colmo de lo inverosímil y cliché. Véase los móviles argumentales y el giro copernicano asumido para que todo se vuelque en la frase cliché.-------- : .Explosion de cliches.--Ezequiel."Cuando la vida no vale la pena, la muerte es el unico final" (discusión) 05:44 24 jul 2015 (UTC) : Demasiado cliché, mal redactado... Errores... Diseño de guión, debe morir. 05:57 24 jul 2015 (UTC) Aquél Brujo . Simplemente no puede hacerse nada de esta historia: está incompleta. Apenas sí concluyó el principio.------- : "ella no tenía rejas a cual le protegiera de alguna persona que a pusiese lastimar" Qué linda forma de empezar. " la hija mayor de la mujer, a la cual esta vive sola en un departamento'''" '''Un ejemplo de la pésima redacción. "Continuará". Fue publicada en el 2014, así que, sea o no válido lo que dije anteriormente: Está incompleta. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 19:36 23 jul 2015 (UTC) .--Ezequiel."Cuando la vida no vale la pena, la muerte es el unico final" (discusión) 05:44 24 jul 2015 (UTC) La Casa y del Diario del Sacrificio . Existen demasiados horrores en el desarrollo textual.------- : Si mas bien, su redacción no es "De lo mejor" tiene una muy buena Ortografía y tan solo algunas partes de la historia no se entienden del todo bien, el resto, esta "Impecable" . Shadow Spencer Ridícula, mala redacción, desarrollo muy apresurado, creo que fue "cayendo en decadencia" (XD) la verdad me dio mucha risa : . De hecho, desde un principio ya era un desastre.------- .Hmm, pense que era un Trollpasta.--Ezequiel."Cuando la vida no vale la pena, la muerte es el unico final" (discusión) 05:44 24 jul 2015 (UTC) Half Mask . Punto aparte la mala redacción. Por lo que puedo entender, aunque con ligeras variaciones, sigue el mismo patrón del humillado por X motivo y que decide vengarse de toda la humanidad porque sí.------- .Pobre incomprendido.--Ezequiel."Cuando la vida no vale la pena, la muerte es el unico final" (discusión) 05:44 24 jul 2015 (UTC) Aquí ando yo despierto también en las madrugadas! Muy mal redactada, mala calidad en general.-- 23:23 23 jul 2015 (UTC) : . Quien produjo "esto" no debería escribir una historia ni como pasatiempo.------- .5mentarios.--Ezequiel."Cuando la vida no vale la pena, la muerte es el unico final" (discusión) 05:44 24 jul 2015 (UTC) La máquina de escribir . No es un creepypasta.------- .Concuerdo.--Ezequiel."Cuando la vida no vale la pena, la muerte es el unico final" (discusión) 05:44 24 jul 2015 (UTC) Ella y El Unos cuantos retoques y quedara muy bien. ¿Quien se anima?.-- 00:44 24 jul 2015 (UTC) : . Es una bella historia.------- MI PRIMER BESO . No le detecto el terror ni el proposito de dejar en shock al lector.--Eovoru (Mi discusión) 02:09 24 jul 2015 (UTC) ,No tiene nada que deje alguna sensacion.--Ezequiel."Cuando la vida no vale la pena, la muerte es el unico final" (discusión) 05:44 24 jul 2015 (UTC)